


Anxiety

by Tsunderepotato



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Vore, graphic depictions of vore, grocery stores, i used they/them for reader i hope thats ok yall, im so sorry i wrote this mistake, reader gets fucking vored, seokmin cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunderepotato/pseuds/Tsunderepotato
Summary: Lee Seokmin looked at the coupons in his hands and felt sweaty. his knees were weak, and his arms heavy. He never expected Reader to run into him here, of all places, and ask him those magical words.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> uh so....me and my friends joke about seventeen vore for some reason and my friend, sam, likes dk so uh....hi sam heres your dk vore....im so sorry....  
> uh the begining of the story is actually from https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/ but i did change way too much.... if you want the original then uh... here i guess https://www.plot-generator.org.uk/1lsrmukv/two-friendly-uncles-screaming-to-beat.html

Lee Seokmin looked at the coupons in his hands and felt vore-y.  
He walked over to the next aisle and reflected on his shiny surroundings. He had always loved cold Grocery store with its fair, forgotten food. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel vore-y.  
Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Reader. Reader was a sexy volcano with solid thighs and beautiful curvy mouth.  
Lee gulped. He glanced at his own reflection in the frozen food aisle doors. He was a gorgest, unbelievable, milk drinker with thicc thighs and smiling mouth. His friends saw him as aa burnt, boiled boi. Once, he had even revived a dying, gnome.  
But not even a gorgest person who had once revived a dying, gnome, was prepared for what Reader had in store today.  
The wind blew like voreing monkey, making Seokmin dull.  
As Seokmin stepped outside and Reader came closer, he could see the lustful glint in their eye.  
"I am here because I want to be vored," Reader bellowed, in a sultry tone. She slammed her fist against Seokmin's chest, with the force of 5697 goldfish. "I frigging love you, Lee Seokmin."  
Lee looked back, even more dull and still fiddling with the coupons in hand.  
Suddenly reader gets closer to his ear and lets out a low "vore me Daddy"  
Seokmin blushed and looked back at the small being next to him  
They locked eyes for a minute until he finally gave in.  
“c-cant you wait until we get home? I cant just vore you in front of everyone!”  
"Hmph," sulked Reader.  
"Pwease?" begged Lee with puppy dog eyes.  
Reader looked suffering, her body blushing.  
“no Seokmin, I want you to vore me now!” reader says while stomping their foot, Seokmin finds this show adorable ad finally gives in.  
“Alright then reader, if this is really what you want.” He says as he slowly steps closer to reader.  
He presses a soft kiss to the top of reader’s hair and then, slowly, his jaw unhinges to the ground and he picks up reader. He swallows her head, then her torso. Further and further until the beautiful reader is no longer there. Seokmin is now at least two times his height as he has absorbed the small reader’s life force.  
“I’m so sorry reader…I’ll miss you” he says as he sinks to the ground and tears stream down his face. He had just vored the love of his life…. While they joked about love often he never confessed to them. Lee Seokmin then spends the rest of his life alone. He never did vore someone again, and the grocery store became a place of anxiety. Lee Seokmin truly felt alone.


End file.
